Certitude
by FranFranWriter
Summary: AU 18 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng transfers temporarily to a rich school to help her become a better designer. While there she meets many people, one being Adrien Agreste, a boy who she grows to love. However, during a party mistakes between Marinette and Adrien were made that leads to Marinette carrying a child! Unfortunately, Adrien is already engaged... so what will they do?
1. Best Worst Day of My Life

**Hiya everyone! It's been a while since I even tried writing something but I felt so inspired that I had to write this, I hope you enjoy the whirlwind of emotions I hope to put you poor readers in :'D *Disclaimer* I do not own the characters in the fanfiction, I only own the storyline and OCs I may or may not add in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Best Worst Day of My Life

 **Marinette POV**

Man, if only someone warned me my senior year of high school and life as an 18 year old would be so crazy! I would have better prepared myself mentally…

I remember that faithful day that led all up to this, that day I was sitting in design class, my last class for the day, working on my project with my best friend Alya when suddenly I hear a "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! See me after class!"

When class ended I was practically trembling in my seat. Oh god what did I do wrong?! Maybe Mrs. Bernard didn't like my last designs, or noticed the measurements of the last dress I made were off by half an inch…

Oohh this is it, Mrs. Bernard will tell every teacher in existence that I'm a no good slacker then I'll never get into ENSCI Les Ateliers, I'll end up being forced to give up on my dreams of being a world renowned fashion designer, never move out of my parents' home, and be paid minimum wage at some fast food chain where I will work under a vampire like boss that sucks the life out of me, be surrounded by coworkers that are lazy bums, and fight off violent old people who believe the 'the customer is always right' crap.

Alya glanced at me during my midlife crisis and smiled rolling her eyes. "Relax girl, I'm sure Mrs. Bernard will have good news to tell you, she always praises your art work, so just chill out,"

"How could I 'chill out', my future is on the line here Alya!" I exasperated, she did not understand what I was going through... "How's my hair? Do I smell okay? Should I add some light powder and lip gloss? Shoot I left it at home… Alya could I burrow yours?!"

Alya blinked twice in confusion before laughing at me. "Marinette, if you hadn't realized your skin tone is as white as a napkin while mine is chocolatey goodness, you might as well smear some Hersey's on your face!" I slumped in my seat at her words so she patted my head. "Don't worry girl you'll be fine… just try not to mess this up, some old ladies have really strong throwing arms…" As my mouth dropped to the ground Alya bursted out laughing then ran out the room so it was just me and Mrs. Bernard.

I gulped collecting my things and standing awkwardly in front of Mrs. Bernard considering the desks aren't so close.

"You wanted to speak to me Mrs. Bernard…?" I tried saying as calmly as I could. Looking up from her papers on her desks Mrs. Bernard smiled reassuringly at me. Not that it helped.

"Ah yes Marinette." She cleared her throat. "You mentioned you wanted to attend the ENSCI Les Ateliers college… am I right?" she asked though she knew the answer. I nodded uncomfortably, why is she mentioning ENSCI? Is there a problem?

"Such an amazing school," Mrs. Bernard continued. "You've been doing well in my class and as from what I've heard and seen from your other teachers and your transcript, you are an outstanding student! But…"

Here it comes, I hope I have enough allowance saved up to buy myself a tub of ice cream. "I'm a little worried about you Marinette."

"W-what about, if I may ask?" I stammered. Ugh, I know, I'm so lame. Sue me.

"I know considering you inspire to be a fashion designer my class is very important to you but you need to take my class more seriously. Marinette, you have a habit of showing up to school late which causes you to continuously miss lessons and important tips since you usually have me in the morning."

I nodded again. My teachers scold me about this so often talks like this were the norm at this point. I would like to wake up earlier and show up to school on time but Night Marinette is bad at time management and Morning Marinette can convince herself of anything to get more sleep. I'll get up in 10 minutes with my alarm snoozed my behind.

"I understand." I replied to Mrs. Bernard after a moment of silence. "I know I am missing a lot in this class but I take my education and ENSCI Les Ateliers very seriously. That being the case, you do have any suggestions on how I can improve academically?"

Mrs. Bernard smiled as if she'd been waiting for me to ask all day and picked up one of the many papers scattered on her desk handing it to me. "Are you aware the school is starting a new transferring programing that allows students to spend a month at École Aléatoire, another more advanced school to help them with their education? If you go Marinette, you will be available to better more modern resources and it could help you take that extra step in fashion and designing so you'll have a greater chance of attending your dream school."

Huh?

I blinked taking the paper and staring at it blankly. Transferring to another school for a month? Not to mention one full of snobby, probably really rude rich kids? If I wasn't so polite I would've laughed outright. "I-I couldn't!"

Hurry Marinette, think of a good excuse. "I-I would be so behind in my current classes!" Ha! Take that Mrs. Bernard!

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner "You don't have to worry about that, you and others that are in this program will be in a special class that will continue teaching you the topics you are currently learning." Dang… She's good, really good… "Now I want you to go home and discuss this with your parents and if you agree to be a part of this program you all will sign in the designated lines and return this to me by Friday."

"T-thank you Mrs. Bernard. I will talk this over with my parents and we will decide whether or not this would be best for me. Have a nice day Mrs. Bernard," I bowed. She nodded and I left the building to Alya who stood waiting for me by the school gates.

"Could you believe this?! She wants me to go to École Aléatoire? She might as well send me to a foreign country with a sign slapped on my forehead that reads 'lowly outsider'. I'll never survive there!" I turned to Alya expecting her to agree with me. But I was wrong. So wrong.

"I don't know Mari, this could be good for you," she said as we slowly descended the steps outside. "We both know how important ENSCI is to you, and besides look it the bright side," I turned to her incredulously with a 'what bright side is there?!' face.

She smirked wiggling her eyebrows. "Think of all the cute rich boys you'll meet," I wish I could say I stared at Alya with my hormones in check but that would be a terrible lie since in reality I was a stammering mess that couldn't fight the deep blush that quickly appeared on my face. Curse my young immature mind.

Clearly amused with herself Alya laughed at my pain and waved walking off to her home. "See you later girl, and make sure to get me of the hot boys' phone numbers!"

I scowled rolling my eyes.

"Hey mom, papa, I'm home." I yawned as I entered my parents' bakery, the delicious smell of various hand-made pastries entered my nose. The sweet smell of home. It was enough to calm me a bit making returning coming home usually one of the best parts of my day.

"How was your day at school sweetie?" My mom hummed from behind the cash register, preoccupied with the customers.

"Fine, l-" "You sure?"

I was cut off by my dad while taking one of the fresh croissants he offered me. "What's on your mind kiddo?" He pressed lightly. I guess I had to tell them now, I didn't want them to worry.

I raised my arm waving the paper Mrs. Bernard gave me uninterestedly. "Mrs. Bernard gave me this and I need to talk to you both about it. It's nothing bad but it's important. When you're not busy we need to talk." Ignoring the looks of worry on me parents' faces I headed upstairs to my room. "I'll be doing my homework…"

"That's wonderful!" My mom beamed after I explained to her everything. My dad nodded in agreement and approval.

I sighed. "How is it wonderful? I can't manage to be on time to a school that's literally on the next block, I don't have fancy clothes, and I'm not rich, I'd look like a huge dork-a-saurs at that school!" I wasn't a person that usually lets others opinions bring me down, but I feel even I would crack in a place like École Aléatoire without my friends…

My parents smiled softly and my mother cupped my checks in her hands staring at my eyes. "We understand you're scared, but you could benefit so much from this transfer program. You are smart and beautiful Marinette and no one can take away from you mon bébé. So no matter what that school throws at you we know you could take it."

"And beat it, Marinette style, boo-yeah!" My papa doing his silly little pose added causing me to smile widely.

My mom kissed my nose then pulled away while and dad patted my shoulder. "We want you to consider this Marinette but remember, we'll always support you no matter what." My mom spoke softly before locking arms with my dad and both of them left my room to give me some privacy.

Sighing again I sat on my rolly chair and rolled over to my Kwamiese kitten, Tikki (strange breed, I know).

"What did I do to deserve parents so amazing?" I thought out-loud petting Tikki's small head. Tikki simply meowed then scurried off to the corner of my room where I abandoned Mrs. Bernard's note. Tikki bit the edges of the paper and ran to me dropping it at my feet meowing.

If I didn't know any better I would've thought Tikki was encouraging me to try the program out so I grabbed the paper from the floor and examined the words.

"You know what Tikki? You're right, I should have more faith in myself, I'll try it out, how hard could it be?" I petted Tikki again who meowed more, her features pulled up in a way that resembled a smile.

But if only you knew Marinette. If only you knew…

* * *

 **And so it begins! I'm so excited for future chapters already gosh; if you enjoyed please follow, favorite and/or review since I really appreciate the criticism and tips for my story since I do want it to be the best it could be! Catch you later people, ciao!**


	2. Welcome to École Aléatoire Outsider

**Hello again! Just wanted to mention, Ladybug and Chat Noir don't exist in this fanfic since this is an AU, Tikki and Plagg are also cats… soooo yeah! Also I plan to update during the weekends just in case you guys were curious to know.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to École Aléatoire Outsider

 **Marinette POV**

I'm a wreck. Looking into the compact mirror of my powder for the hundredth time I quickly grabbed my phone from my jean pocket.

 _ **Marinette: I can't do this. I can't do this.**_

Within 10 seconds I already got a reply. Heh, Alya must have Latin class right now.

 _ **Alya: What are you freaking out over girl?**_

 _ **Marinette: Everything! I wonder is my makeup okay, are my clothes nice enough? I don't even know where my first class is!**_

 _ **Alya: Chill Mari, Your anxiety is so strong it's making me feel more depressed in this boring class. Who even speaks Latin anymore?! Just breathe okay? Everything will be fine**_

 _ **Marinette: Okay…**_

Taking deep breathes I tried my best to calm myself, but that was in vain because I started to hyperventilate when I realized something… École Aléatoire and my old school start at the same time… If Alya is already in class…

.

.

.

 _ **Marinette: HOLY SMOKES I'M LATE**_

Not waiting for a reply, I shoved my phone in my pocket and busted through the front doors of the school. Ignoring some of the glances I've earned, I rushed through the halls looking for the guidance counselor.

 _If I could just find the counselor I could get my schedule and –_ WAAHH

Before I knew it I was charging into an unsuspecting person. We both slammed into the ground with a loud thud. I covered my mouth in horror as I took in the full extent of the damage my carelessness caused.

The person I knocked over was a blonde with long hair that was tied up in a high ponytail which was decorated by white sunglasses. She wore a black and white striped shirt with a light yellow sweater and some white skinny jeans and shoes. Well her clothes would've been those colors, if I didn't cause her to spill her drink on herself.

"I'm so sorry let me help-" "CHLOE!" My apology was cut off by the shriek of a short red haired girl. A rude short red haired girl I might add, as I tried to get up she pushed me back down! Who does that?!

"Ugh, how am I supposed to look fashionably late now? I'll have to call daddy now to bring me new clothes!" 'Chloe' groaned angrily. She suddenly turned to me pointing an accusing finger. "You!"

I blinked a couple times and pointed to myself. "Me?"

She rolled her eyes "No, the marble floor! Who are you and why are you dressed so horribly? Ugh I can't stand to even look at that hideous outfit!"

 _Then don't_ I thought bitterly. Unfortunately for me, she didn't stop there. "I never seen you before. Are you an intruder? I'll have my daddy get the national police on you for putting my life at risk with your presence."

 _Who does this girl think she is threating me on her high horse?!_ Before I could reconsider, the words escaped my mouth.

"Let me stop you right there!" I stared intensely at her to show her I was not some stepping stool I'd let walk over me.

"Haven't your parents taught you better? Flaunting your wealth to try and make people scared of you is horrible," I pointed an accusing finger at her like she did to me moments before, but unlike her I was jamming it into her chest. "Also who are you to act like royalty? Here's a reality check darling, you aren't the queen of England!" Before I could say more the red haired girl cut me off, AGAIN.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" The red head declared proudly. "Chloe is as close to royalty as you can get! That in mind I'm sure Mayor Bourgeois would not like to hear about you did to Chloe's clothes today!" she looked back at Chloe like a child seeking praises.

My heart sank as the red head's words sunk in. Oh no. There's no way it's her… "Chloe Bourgeois?" I asked shakily though it sounded more like a statement.

Chloe just flicked her hair closing her eyes. _Well isn't she full of herself_ I thought slowly getting up and backing away. "That's right! Don't wear it out, now…" Chloe opened her eyes and her friend stopped paying attention to her. "Now when I get information on who you are you'll feel really sorry and- oh…" Chloe looked around for the me before turning to her friend angrily. "Sabrina?! Where did that twin tailed brat go?"

Sabrina tried to help Chloe up but only caused her and Chloe to both fall. _Karma is a female dog…_ I snickered running through the halls again. Luckily I found the office to the guidance counselor so I entered. When I did so, I was greeted with the face of an old brunette wearing small red glasses at the tip of her nose who was clearly irritated at me.

"Where are your manners? Exit this office and come in with more etiquette young lady!" she said to me coldly. Feeling heat reach all the way to my ears, I quietly exited the room and waited a few seconds before knocking and waiting for a response.

 _That was unpleasant_ I sighed leaving the room. That miserable looking woman spent an eternity scolding me for being nearly 20 minutes late on my first day here. Also though I was as respectful as I possibly could towards her as I entered the room a second time, that rude woman made snarky comments about my outfit and called my pig tails too childish for a young lady. Real mature.

Feeling a bit bummed out I headed towards my class but as I entered the room World War 3 was unleashed on my poor innocent soul.

"MY LESSON IS HALFWAY OVER!" The teacher screamed at me… I never heard anything like this, it was like I was being yelled at by Satan himself…

"I-I k-know M-ms I just c-couldn't find the o-office counselor, I mean the r-room of guidance I ugh…" I tried to explain to her what happen but she usually cut me off and when I did talk I was too flustered to form coherent sentences, much to the amusement of my peers…

Long story short I was kicked out of the class and given 2 ½ hour afterschool detention, whoopee! But besides that, the day was relatively calm, the other teachers I had were pretty cool and I made some friends like Alix who likes roller skating, Kim from the track team, and Max who is really smart. Sighing I stuffed some of my things in my locker and made my way to my 8th period class, designing class, just one more class and I would be freed!

 **Adrien POV**

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Yes Adrikins, Marinette has design class with us today and because I absolutely ADORE her, I want the two of you to be well acquainted." She smiled then rushed to sit down giggling with Sabrina.

Strange I know, but all girls are strange like Chloe right? As I sat down in my seat I saved the desk next to me for Marinette.

If you're wondering what in the world I was doing, Chloe thought it was a good idea for me to partner up with Marinette and assist her. Chloe is my best friend, so a friend of hers is practically a friend of mine!

Suddenly the door opened widely revealing a blue haired girl with low pig tails as she shrieked and hit the ground, pretty harshly I should add.

She blushed, most likely because she was embarrassed and quickly ushered an apology getting up. I waved at her gesturing to the seat I saved for her and she sat in it after hesitating for a few seconds.

Our teacher gave us a simple assignment where we had to make a small hat and Marinette agreed to my offer to be her partner for the class. The work was fairly easily admittedly thanks to Marinette, she's really talented from what I can see, and very passionate about fashion too!

Everything was going smoothly and Marinette and I were getting to know each other when Chloe got up from her seat to throw out her water bottle and accidently spilled water all over Marinette's pants. Due to this, Marinette had to leave the room to head to the bathroom.

I glanced at Chloe who just winked at me. Did she pour water on Marinette on purpose? No that couldn't be. I decided to organize all our materials while Marinette was gone since I didn't want to mess up whatever vision she had for the design when Chloe and Sabrina came over and stuck chewed up pieces of gum all over the fabric.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? Stop!" I said quietly not wanting to cause a scene. Chloe rolled her eyes chuckling.

"Oh Adrikins, this is how school life is, besides the brat needed a bit of an attitude adjustment," Chloe and Sabrina laughed rushing to their seats.

Thanks to the gum the fabric seemed ruined but maybe I could fix it? I grabbed a pair of scissors and tried to cut away the gum without messing up the hat to much.

As I started snipping pieces of fabric, a Marinette with damp pants returned from the bathroom. She froze at the doorway staring at me.

While I knew what this could've looked like to her, I know Marinette is nice so I'm sure she'll be understanding.

I'm sure she won't get the wrong idea.

 **Normal POV**

Marinette was mentally freaking out, from her angle she could see gum stuck in the fabrics she had to cut and measure out moments ago and Adrien messing around with the scissors.

"What are you doing?!" she angrily yell whispered stomping towards him. Dropping roughly into her seat she snatched the fabric and scissors from Adrien.

"Um Miss! Marinette is calling you!" Chloe waved the teacher over unknown to Marinette who was attempting to fix the fabric.

When the teacher walked over to Marinette she was very displeased to see the mangled fabric in her hands. "I heard many promising things about you Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'm disappointed you aren't living up to what I heard." Marinette hang her head low as she heard Chloe and Sabrina laughing at what happened. _Adrien mentioned being Chloe's friend, did they all plan this?_ _I feel so stupid.._. Marinette thought sadly. Luckily for Marinette, the heavens decided to not be so cruel so the bell rang at that moment.

She angrily stuffed her belongings in her back, she had to hurry, she had detention to attend to after all. But as she put on the straps of her bag pack she shot Adrien a hate filled glare "So you, Chloe, and Sabrina were up to this? Nice one guys," She said before storming out the room.

…

At this moment, Adrien knew

He messed up.

Really bad.

* * *

 **Dang, poor Marinette and my cinnamon roll, they are both having a bad day… I just wanted to mention, if you see references from the show it's purposed there and meant for entertainment ^.^; if you enjoyed please follow, favorite and/or review since I really appreciate the criticism and tips for my story since I do want it to be the best it could be! Catch you later people, ciao!**


	3. These Two annoying boys

***Squeals* I'm sorry I didn't update last week! Please put your pitchforks away people! I could give you a long story about why I didn't update last week but it would be a bunch of bs… I was procrastinating okay! I'm sorry! But look on the bright side, I'm procrastinating finishing my homework that's due tomorrow to type this up! Yay?**

* * *

Chapter 3: These Two annoying boys

 **Normal POV**

Marinette was sitting in her room, her red blanket over her head staring blankly at the movie playing on her phone with some ice cream.

Though she made no movement or reaction implying she noticed, she was vaguely aware of the moments her parents would slightly open her trap door and check on her. They both could see how upset Marinette was but didn't want to push her to talk about it. Marinette is grateful for that.

"Meow," Looking away from her phone Marinette petted the kitten rubbing itself on her leg.

"I'm fine Tikki, just a little frustrated is all," she smiled weakly. Tikki must've not liked that answer because she gave Marinette more meows. After a while of being ignored, Tikki hopped down from Marinette's bed and successful managed to cause one of the pictures of Alya pinned on her wall to fall to the floor.

"Tikkkki," Marinette groaned getting up from her bed to stroll to the troublesome cat. Picking up the picture Marinette groaned more. "I'm going to text her back eventually Tikki," Tikki meowed as if saying 'as if' so Marinette sighed taking a seat on her rolly chair and opened up her messages to look at her last few messages.

 _ **Alya: Hey bigshot, how did your first day at jail go?**_

 _ **Alya: Marinette?**_

 _ **Alya: Is everything ok? Why aren't you responding?**_

Those messages were from an hour ago…

 _ **Marinette: Hey, everything's fine, jail was fun btdubs, I wasn't responding earlier because I needed a nap**_

 _ **Alya: You expect me to believe that bull?**_

Marinette bit her lip _this can't be good._ She started to type something to try and convince Alya she's fine but before she was done she got another text

 _ **Alya: I'll be there in 5**_

Marinette smiled, Alya could see through her any day.

When Alya came in they both sat on Marinette's bed for a while on silence, unsure what to say.

"So Marinette," Alya was the first to speak. Marinette crossed her legs and stared at her legs, avoiding Alya's gaze. Alya sighed.

"You must've had some day for you to act like this…" Alya thought out loud

"You could say that," Marinette whispered refusing to stop looking down at her legs.

Starting to feel irritated Alya hugged Marinette "You know, talking will make you feel better, I mean I won't push you to spill but-" "I made a total fool of myself!" Marinette bursted out.

"I bumped into the mayor's daughter, Chloe and ruined her clothes, got detention and kicked out of my first class for being late, then to top it off Chloe and her friends got me in trouble and embarrassed by the design teacher and-" Marinette rambled but stopped at the sound of Alya looking for something in her bag.

"Girl, you will not believe what I brought!" Alya beamed pulling out some darts from her bag.

Marinette gawked. "You just carry around darts in your bag?!" Alya casually turned to Marinette "Uh, yes? You don't?

Using Marinette's printer they printed out a picture of Chloe and threw darts at her for half an hour. It was admittedly very relaxing and fun, despite the fact Marinette nearly threw darts at Alya.

Several times.

The girls chatted and it was dinner time Alya and Marinette headed to the kitchen and ate some delicious dinner.

When it was getting late Alya had to leave so Marinette walked her to the door.

"Here Mari," Alya handed Marinette some darts. When Marinette made a confused face Alya simply stated, "in case you run into Chloe again." Marinette laughed rolling her eyes earning a wink from Alya. "I'll be waiting for you to text me a boy's number." She joked leaving the house.

 _I can do this, Chloe, Adrien, and Sabrina don't scare me so I'm not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me defeated_ _tomorrow_ Marinette thought proudly heading up to her room.

The next day, Marinette was feeling great. She managed to wake up earlier than usual, her mom made her scrambled eggs with hot dogs and orange juice, not to mention there wasn't a lot of traffic that day so her bus ride was fast and she got to school on time.

She headed to her first class of the day, design class, with a big smile on her face. _This is gonna be a good day_ she thought walking in the room, proud she didn't trip but then she suddenly felt horrified.

 _Oh come on!_ Marinette screamed internally when she noticed Adrien, Chloe, and Sabrina all in this class, and to make matters worse there were only two seats available, one next to Adrien, and another next to a tired looking darker skinned male who wore glasses and huge headphones around his neck.

Of course, this problem seemed like it had a simple solution, sit next to the darker skinned male, but Marinette heard many things about him. He was called lazy, a slacker, a troublemaker… the thought seeming really funny to her but was he really someone Marinette would want to sit next to?

Looking between the two boys Marinette made her decision _I think I'll take my chances_ she thought taking a seat next to the suppose of bad boy.

"Now class, today you will be pairing with the classmate sitting next to you to create a scarf with a simple, and original design. You only have a week to sketch the design and bring it to life so use your time wisely. Start talking to each other about your ideas." I turned to the boy whose head was buried in his arms. _Maybe I should've taken mom's offer to stay home_ Marinette exhaled taking her sketch book from out of her bag.

 **Marinette POV**

Somehow I managed to get him to agree to come over to my house afterschool… I think… When I asked and handed him a paper with my address he mostly just grunted so I don't really know what to expect. It was a really awkward class since I could feel the stares of Chloe and her friends. Mostly from Adrien, it was very uncomfortable. I saw him in the halls multiple times too so I had to use my expert lying skills to evade him.

 **After design class**

Adrien strolled over to me but I quickly looked away. He offered an awkward smile and tried to talk to me. "Marinette, hey… I um wanted to apologize about yester- " he was taken aback when I gasped loudly.

Not looking at him I rambled, "Would you look at the time!" I plopped my hand to my cheek for dramatic effect. "I have to get to room 1-31 before the late bell, and since that class is _so far away_ I have no time to engage in conversation so if you would excuse me…"

I practically slung my backpack on my shoulders and started towards the door when I noticed Adrien tilt his head. "1-31? This is room 1-23… Room 1-31 shouldn't be that fa-"

But it was too late, by the time he said that I was already halfway down the hall.

During lunch I was sitting by myself on a bench outside eating a turkey, mayo, and lettuce sandwich mom packed me when I noticed Adrien coming in my direction "Marinette!" He offered the same awkward smile as before. "I've been looking for you!" I nearly chocked on my food.

"I really want to about what happened yesterday I-" Adrien stopped when I immediately got on from the bench grabbing my things "Where you going?" he questioned curiously.

"I'm… uh…" I looked around and suddenly took interest in a snack store in the school. "I'm gonna check out that store to check out the pastries because… My parents are bakers and I ugh… really need to check out the pastries since bakers you know, um… also make pastries." Before Adrien could react I sprinted to the store. Thank GOODNESS he didn't follow me, if he did he would've saw my flushed cheeks…

Afterschool I realized I forgot my textbook for English class in my locker so I rushed there to retrieve it quickly. And guess who HAD to be walking through the hallway I was in, you guessed it.

It was Alix and Kim hanging out. I'm joking, it was Adrien, as if they would. He was dressed in a white jumpsuit that was so tight it enhanced the size of his nice toned muscles and 6 pack and… _WOAH THERE MARINETTE. Get those thoughts out of your head!_ I grimaced shaking my head trying my best to ignore him.

I guess he isn't as much as a stalker as I thought because I noticed his eyes slightly widen when he saw me through my peripheral vision.

I noticed him sighing and walking to me. "Marinette… I don't owe you anything but I…" I started to tune him out and I could feel myself becoming annoyed. Why can't he leave me alone?! Some passbyers were starting to look at us nosily making me even more uncomfortable so to ease up the tension I did what any sane person would do, I grabbed my textbook, threw it at Adrien, slammed my locker shut, grabbed my bag and ran away.

When I got off the bus and walked home I stopped in front of the bakery and took in a deep breath. "Mama, papa, I'm home," I called out but no one was there. I walked to the kitchen picking up a note left on the counter. "Date night?" I snickered as I read the note out loud to no one in particular. I got a few texts from Alya but I'll check them later. I called my mom to let her know I was going to have a guest over to work on a project and she was fine with it so I grabbed a croissant my dad usually leaves for me in the kitchen and headed up to my room where I changed into a plain white short sleeved shirt, pink sweatpants and tied my hair into a messy bun with pink ribbons.

Eating my croissant I sat in my office chair by my desk to start my homework. After finishing my calculus homework in an hour I looked in my bag for my textbook only to sigh. _I shouldn't have threw the book at Adrien, that was rude of me, luckily my English assignment isn't due in 2 days… guess I'm done with my homework._

After a while of watching YouTube I heard a knock from downstairs so I put on my pink bunny slippers… (They're cute and comfy okay?!) and sauntered to the door. When I opened the door it was the guy from design class. Huh, I didn't think he'd actually come. We stared at each other in silence for an unsettling amount of time before he bursted out laughing. Rising a brow I crossed my arms and cleared my throat to gain his attention. His laughing quickly died down as he wiped small tears from his eyes.

"Um… am I missing something?" I asked him. He only smiled.

"What, were you bothered by my laughing?" he smirked as he added, "Will you throw a textbook at me if I laugh again?" that comment earned a scowl from me and a slight blush of embarrassment as I rolled my eyes and headed towards the stairs motioning for him to follow me.

During the next 10 minutes I considered jumping out of my window because in between him teasing me for being a 'book thrower' and his refusal to help me with the project I was very irritated. After the umpteenth time he called me a book thrower I grabbed a random book on my desk and proceeded to chase him around with it, to my distaste, I was actually having fun… we were both giggling like schoolgirls, well, that was until I tripped and knocked into the guy making him land on his back with me on top of him.

"Marinette! You better have a good explanation for ignoring my texts for so long!" The world seemed to go in slow motion as Ayla opened my trap door and saw the awkward position me and my partner were in.

He smiled at Alya. "Yo, what's up?"

All color from my face drained when Alya's jaw dropped "A-Alya! This isn't what it…" "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

* * *

 **It pains me to make Marinette throw her textbook at Adrien, it really does. Also does Marinette's reaction to what happened at school seem too much to you guys? I feel Marinette was a bit dramatic but then again, Marinette is a girl that's overdramatic and often stresses over little things… so I don't know. Well, you know the drill, review, follow, and favorite this please since I love the attention. Ciao!**


End file.
